


Will We Die, Just a Little

by Aeriedinterests



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fem!Harry, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderbending, Harry ending, Idols, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Korean Mythology, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Muggles, Mul Gwishin, Namjoon breaks things, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, The Deathly Hallows, Unspeakable Harry Potter, sejin is forever stressed, the boys get thrown around a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriedinterests/pseuds/Aeriedinterests
Summary: Namjoon just wanted a cup of coffee. He didn’t expect to be dragged into a world of magic, death and international magic law enforcement.Sejin just wanted to keep the boys safe. He didn’t understand how his boys could cause so much trouble with a book.And Harry?Harry just wanted to finish her job in a foreign country and retire. She didn’t expect to be forced to keep a group of curious idols safe from the dark magic they unknowingly unleashed.





	1. A Muggle, a Pureblood, and an Unspeakable walk into a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've had for a while. There aren't many crossovers and even fewer where the idols are still idols. This story will have quite a bit of action and angst but also fluff. So really, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it!  
> English will be in bold.

A woman stood on a precipice as the ground below her feet began to crumble under her weight.  
The world was changing around her, and she found herself unable to adapt as quickly as they expected her to. Her eyes trailed away from those who stood behind her and glanced uncertainly at the chasm below. And in a bout of madness, she leapt off.

  


-x-

The shop was small and looked picturesque. The slim building was tucked between two large and bright brand name stores. The shop front looked like something you would find in an Instagram photo, with small fairy lights hanging in front of a faded wooden sign, and a vintage bicycle parked at the front. The bicycle seemed to be a permanent part of the building due to it having been wrapped in the ivy that clung to the walls of the establishment.  
  
While it looked welcoming enough, it was not something you would notice. In contrast to the bright storefronts which demanded your attention even when the stores were closed, it was something your eyes would carelessly skip over, without a single glance back.  
  
Before he could decide whether or not to venture inside, the front door opened. A bespeckled woman peeked her head out of the door. The harsh wind caused her messy, dark hair to whip around in the air. She looked very young, or perhaps it only looked as such because of the carefree grin on her face and the bright light in her green eyes.  
  
He couldn’t remember if he had ever been so carefree, not even at a time before becoming an idol. Actually, he couldn’t remember meeting another adult who looked as carefree as this woman did at that moment. Perhaps that was it, perhaps she wasn’t human!  
  
He wasn't certain if it was his sleep-deprived mind, but he could very easily imagine her being a mischievous sprite like one from a Shakespearean play, tricking young lovers for her own wicked amusement.  
  
" **You looked as though you were contemplating something very important,** " She called in English, " **It's quite cold. Perhaps you would like to ponder inside?** "  
  
When Namjoon failed to respond, the woman tilted her head slightly to look back into the shop and called, " **Seung-Eun, come translate for me!** "  
  
He could hear a deeper voice from inside respond with a ' **Yes, Noona** ', and before someone else was forced to come outside in the cold, Namjoon bowed, " **No need! I would love to come inside.** "  
  
The woman ushered him inside, closing the door behind them to ward off the cold air.  
The first thing he noticed was that the shopfront was misleading, and the shop was in fact quite large on the inside.  
  
Decorated with red and gold furniture, the shop had a warm look. Large mismatched couches and old wooden tables were placed strategically around the round counter in the center which was piled high with a variety of confections and coffee machines. Against the walls were bookshelves that reached the ceiling, packed with enough books to fill a library. A single glance made it clear that the books were in an assortment of languages.  
  
Behind the counter, there was a tall man with dark hair that was pushed away from his face. Namjoon assumed this was Seung-Eun. What surprised Namjoon was that this man looked to be his age, perhaps even older. He certainly didn't look older than the woman who had ushered him inside.  
  
"Annyeonghaseyo!" Seung-Eun greeted from behind the counter when he saw Namjoon approaching. Namjoon's greeting was muffled from behind the mask covering his mouth, and he could only smile apologetically as he lowered the mask tucking it under his chin.  
  
With a single glance towards the menu filled with unrecognizable dishes and drinks, Namjoon asked, "What do you recommend?"  
  
"Are you trying to get some sleep or ward it off?" Seung-Eun asked, with a friendly smile, his grey eyes staring at Namjoon's blond hair curiously.  
  
With a tired sigh, Namjoon declared, "Both."  
  
The man only seemed to laugh at his plight, before stilling. He glanced at Namjoon with uncertainty before calling for the woman, " **Noona, do we have any of the special brew left?** "  
  
The woman who had invited him in slid behind the counter, running her hands down her apron. The action drew Namjoon's attention to the strange rings that sat on her fingers. Namjoon couldn't imagine it being a smart idea to wear rings while making coffee and baking goods but shrugged it off. The shiny name tag pinned to her apron read 'Harry'.  
  
The two coworkers seemed to have a silent conversation before Harry sighed and turned to Namjoon with a small smile, " **Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring you something?** "  
  
" **Thank you,** " Namjoon said pleasantly before finding himself a comfortable seat on one of the couches closest to the counter. His eyes trailed over the books in fascination. He considered inspecting the shelves more closely to see if there was anything he would want to read, but he was too exhausted to rise from his comfortable position.  
  
When his eyes strayed from the shelves, he found Harry standing in front of him with a clear mug filled to the brim with a pale green liquid in her hands. As she placed the glass down in front of him, she said, " **It's called the Draught of Peace.** "  
  
At Namjoon's uncertain expression, a mischievous smile tugged up at her lips and she whispered, " **It's green tea, with a secret ingredient.** "  
  
Seung-Eun, who seemed to have heard her whispered statement could barely contain the laugh that slipped past his lips. At the reprimanding glare thrown his way from Harry, the man flung his hands into the air and said, " **Sorry, Noona!** "  
  
Turning her attention back to him, Harry gestured towards the cup, and Namjoon could do little else but raise the mug awkwardly to his lips and take the smallest of sips.  
  
She hadn't lied, it was green tea. But it was green tea unlike any he had consumed before. From the first sip, Namjoon felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had never felt so relaxed.  
  
His sigh of relief seemed to be exactly what the woman had been waiting for, as she shuffled back to the counter with a secretive smile.  
  
“ **This is a beautiful shop, how long has it been open? I don’t think I’ve seen it before tonight.** ” Namjoon asked, looking towards the two employees who seemed to be having a discussion behind the counter.  
  
At his question, Harry turned her head to him. From his spot on the couch, Namjoon could see a few thin scars littered across her face. The most peculiar ones were the lightning bolt scar just above her brow, and the one that curled around her neck.  
  
“ **A year, at least,** ” Harry said, glancing at Seung-Eun for confirmation. At his nod, she added, “ **I’m not surprised you didn’t notice it. What with all the bright signs on either side.** ”  
  
Frowning, Namjoon asked curiously, “ **Isn’t it bad for business?** ”  
  
Seung-Eun laughed loudly before Harry could respond. Leaning his head on the shorter woman’s should, he said, “ **Far from it.** ”  
  
Namjoon wasn't certain how long he stayed in there, sipping his tea and conversing with the two. It wasn't until his phone vibrated in his pocket that he realized perhaps he was too comfortable.  
  
Pulling the phone from his pocket, he realized that he had a few missed messages from Jin and Hoseok inquiring about his whereabouts. With a sigh, Namjoon rose, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
" **Thank you for the tea! How much do I owe you?** " He asked, pulling his wallet out from his pocket.  
  
" **On the house,** " Seung-Eun hummed from his spot behind the counter, waving off Namjoon's attempts to pay. With a twinkle in his eye that matched the mischievous look his coworker wore all night, the man added, " **Everyone needs a pick me up sometimes. We'll see you next time.** "  
  
" **Thank you.** " Namjoon smiled, as he made his way out of the shop.  
  
His walk back to the dorms was the nicest part of his day. The harsh winds didn't bother him as he walked along the sidewalk, instead, he revelled in the thought of passing out when he reached his bed.  
  
That night he had the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in years.  


-x- 

****  
****  


Harry met the man many more times after their initial encounter, but unlike the first time, they didn’t have much time for anything other than quick greetings and pleasantries. It was many weeks later that Harry would have another proper conversation with him, when he came into the shop early in the morning.  
  
" **Hello, Harry. How are you today?** " Namjoon greeted pleasantly, noticing that unlike the previous times he was at the shop, there were more people. Unlike the last few times however, it seemed that everyone had already been served and Harry was leaning casually against the counter.  
  
A few small groups of businessmen occupied a couple of the couches, and there seemed to be a young couple on a date, sharing a loveseat.  
  
He wondered if perhaps he should keep the mask on, but ultimately decided against it. It seemed that all the customers were lost in a world of their own and he doubted that they would even spare him a single glance.  
  
"Good, thank you for asking." Harry answered slowly in Korean, "How did you sleep?"  
  
Noticing the book tucked behind the counter, Namjoon could see that the woman was attempting to learn the language. Her words were dragged out slowly, but he could understand her well enough.  
  
" **Best sleep I've had in years,** " Namjoon admitted, continuing in English.  
  
Fishing out his wallet, Namjoon offered the woman an apologetic smile before he said, " **Forgive me, but I'm going to need seven coffees. Milk and sugar on the side.** "  
"Of course!" Harry grinned, setting off to work.  
  
As she worked, she took the opportunity to study the Muggle.  
  
Considering that she didn't leave the shop very often, it was very rare for her to meet any Muggles, and any interactions with them were few and far between. Ever since she opened the shop, Witches and Wizards had flocked to it. In an area so dominated by Muggles, it was a shop that gave them an escape.  
  
Whenever the occasional Muggle did venture inside, they never stayed long, nor returned. Muggles found the shop strange, and magical folk even stranger. And if they saw something magical by chance, Seung-Eun, the aspiring Potion's Master would slip a drop of the Forgetfulness Potion into their beverage and that would be the end of it.  
  
This Muggle seemed unbothered by the customers or hid his emotions well. Harry assumed that it was the prior, as the man's face was very youthful and open. He was tall and had a mane of blonde hair that peaked out from under his wool cap. And judging from the way his eyes scanned the bookshelves with barely contained glee, he was something of a Ravenclaw.  
  
As she grabbed the first cup, she stilled, " **I never did get your name.** "  
  
Namjoon could only stare at the woman. She obviously didn't know who he was, and he didn't mind the woman knowing his name. It was obvious that she was not a fan. He decided there was no harm in her knowing and said, " **My name is Kim Namjoon, Noona.** "  
  
He dragged the word 'Noona' out in an uncertain tone, as though he wasn't certain how it would be received by the woman.  
  
"Noona?" Harry coughed, as she quickly put the cups into two trays before glancing up at him, " **What year were you born, Kim Namjoon?** "  
  
Running his hand through his blond hair, he responded, " **'94** "  
  
" **Bloody hell,** " Harry grumbled, piling the tray in her hands on top of the other tray, "I am your Noona."  
  
Holding the trays out towards him, she grinned at him before saying in Korean, "Come again soon, Dongsaeng."  
  
As the man left the store, he didn't notice the way the books seemed to float towards the businessmen who sat in the back, nor the way that the coffee cups that couple had been drinking from vanished from before them.  


-x-

  
"You're just getting back?" Namjoon asked in a startled tone as he eyed the time on his phone.

Shrugging, Yoongi rubbed his eyes as he dropped his bag down on the couch. Judging from the bags under his eyes, the man had not been sleeping well. Namjoon assumed that he would not be sleeping much tonight either, and with a sigh, he asked, "Did you eat today?"

"I forgot," The rapper admitted with a careless shrug, eying the door to the kitchen, pondering as to whether or not it was worth it to get up.

Namjoon wanted to chastise him, wanted to tell him that he needed to take better care of himself. But judging from the tired look on his friend’s face, he was already aware of all this. And Namjoon didn’t want to add any more weight to the man’s shoulders, so he simply patted the empty seat next to him on the couch invitingly.

Falling onto the couch next to him, Yoongi let out a groan. Running a hand through his bleached hair, he asked, "Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep," Namjoon admitted.

Playing with his phone for a few minutes, Namjoon decided that there was no hope. He wasn't tired. Glancing at the man sitting next to him, who seemed to be in the same predicament, Namjoon asked, "Do you want to go get coffee?"

"Coffee?" Yoongi demanded, peeking at him from under the arm that was thrown over his face, "At this time? Is anything even open?"

Shrugging, Namjoon realized he wasn't aware of the hours of operation. He gripped his phone and started to search it up, only to realize he didn't remember the name of the coffee shop. Recalling the faded sign that hung in front of the shop, he wondered how he had gone so long without knowing the name of his favourite coffee shop. And while no proper coffee shop would be open at 2am, he had a feeling that perhaps this one would be. He had been visiting the shop quite regularly in the past few weeks and it never seemed to be closed.

"I mean, it's not far. We can check?"

And that was how the two men found themselves outside of the quaint coffee shop. Yoongi let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the open sign was still perched by the front as he followed his friend into the shop.

"Annyeonghaseyo." The man behind the counter called sweetly when they entered. And as Namjoon made his way towards the counter, Yoongi took the opportunity to look around the shop.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seung-Eun-ah. Where's Noona, tonight?" Namjoon grinned, not missing the look thrown his way from Yoongi when he addressed the man so familiarly.

"Harry's done for the night. She usually works during the day and I work the night shifts." Seung-Eun explained, before asking, "What can I get you?"

At his question, Yoongi slid over towards the counter, lowering his mask so that his words would not be muffled when he said, "I need something with enough caffeine to keep me energized all night."

He didn't realize how lewd his words sounded until he saw the blush that stained Seung-Eun's cheeks. And Namjoon's boisterous laugh did little to dull his embarrassment.

"Then you must try the Butterbeer Latte." At Yoongi's nod, the man turned his gaze to Namjoon and asked, "For you as well, Namjoon-ah?"

"You know who we are," Namjoon stated, as he paid for the beverages. As he pocketed the change, he added, "Harry doesn't."

Beaming pleasantly as he made the drinks, Seung-Eun hummed, "Yes. It's hard not to when your faces are everyone. But don't worry, Harry and I...we aren't music people."

His statement was met with shocked expressions, as Yoongi mumbled, "Not music people?"

The boy seemed to find the statement quite humorous, and with a sly look on his face, he shrugged, "We joke that we're stuck in the middle ages. We like literature. Harry's got quite the collection."

As he slipped the coffee cups into their sleeves, Seung-Eun held out the cups towards the two men with a mischievous wink, ""Enjoy! I hope it keeps you energized all night."

Scoffing, Yoongi grabbed the cup from the boy's outstretched hand and all but ran out the door. To avoid future embarrassment, he decided to never return to the coffee shop.

As he began to walk down the sidewalk, he brought the warm drink up to his lips. The beverage was creamy, with hints of butterscotch and shortbread. To his disappointment, it was delicious.

Namjoon started to follow his fleeing friend with a snicker, not before he stopped at the door however. Rubbing his tired eyes, Namjoon called, "It was nice to see you again Seung-Eun-ah. You're always so happy, it's very refreshing!"

As Seung-Eun watched the two muggles leave the shop, he could hear his heart pounding loudly against his chest. His smile slowly slipped from his lips as the man's kind words echoed in his mind.

Always happy? Him? Seung-Eun couldn't stop the cynical laugh that slipped past his lips as he thought of how innocent Muggles were. Seung-Eun liked his life, enjoyed his job and admired his Noona. But this was not the life he wanted, this was not the life promised to him.

And no matter how easy his life seemed now, Seung-Eun could never forget the first day he met her.

  


  


.

Kim Seung-Eun was a young man jaded by the world. A man who had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, now begged for change on the side of busy streets. A Wizard who had once been dubbed as unbelievably bright was now shunned by the community that once adored him.

It was a particularly poor night when his luck changed and he was greeted by a woman who did not fit in. Standing across from him on the busy street, the woman seemed unbothered by the storm clouds that amassed overhead. A foreigner cloaked in garbs he had not seen in many years.

"Manyeo," He spat, glaring at the woman who stared down at him.

The woman seemed undeterred by his sour mood, and he wondered if perhaps she didn't understand him. And with a sneer, he tried once more in English, " **Witch.** "

" **I am,** " The woman nodded, her peculiar green eyes fixated on him.

Seung-Eun knew that particular shade of green was associated with something quite nasty and while he was no longer the brilliant scholar he had been in his youth, he knew that such strange eyes could only belong to one individual. The one individual with a more complicated history than himself.

" **Potter Harry,** " Seung-Eun grinned mockingly, " **You know you're not well liked here? They fear you, the woman who cheats Death.** "

It seemed that Potter was unfazed by his attempts to anger her. Instead of scoffing at him and reminding him of his less than desirable situation, the woman only knelt near him and asked, " **Shall we go get some tea?** "

He glanced uncertainly at the scarred hand held out towards him, but the hungry pain in his gut forced him to swallow his pride. As his hand fell against hers, Seung-Eun was shocked by the magic that buzzed between the two of them. He gripped onto her hand with all his might, revelling in the way her magic seemed to stir his own into surfacing.

He had never been one for skinship, but having had no connection to the magical community and having his wand snapped had made him desperate. Harry Potter for all that mattered seemed unbothered by the way he clung to her like a life source.

" **Tell me your story,** " She finally ordered as she placed the two cups down on the table before him. Sitting in the seat across from him, she looked at him expectantly.

" **Born a pureblood, dabbled in the Dark Arts, got my wand snapped and here we are.** " He grumbled, glaring at the wand that was peeking out from the holster strapped to the woman's arm.

Noticing his gaze, Harry slipped her wand out from the holster, held it out in front of the man and said, " **I hear you were quite the talented Potioneer, Kim Seung-Eun.** "

Recoiling as though he had just been attacked, Seung-Eun leapt up, causing the chair to fall against the ground as he distanced himself from the Witch. Pointing an accusing finger at her, he hissed, " **You know who I am.** "

" **I do,** " Harry admitted, her fingers lazily twirling the wand in her hand as she regarded him from under her lashes and said, " **I'm here to offer you a job.** "  


.

As he resurfaced from the depths of his mind, Seung-Eun's eyes trailed over to the door that led to the second floor with a frown. He had lied to the Muggle, Harry wasn't done for the night. In fact, judging from the suffocating magic that blanketed the shop, her night was just beginning.


	2. Witches and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curses and Muggles don't mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing! English will be in bold!

Stepping outside of the shop and closing the door behind her, Harry held the umbrella over her head and glanced at the Muggles rushing to seek cover from the rainfall. Twirling the umbrella in her grip, she set off down the sidewalk, weaving her way through the busy street. Her eyes settled on a man who seemed to be struggling to protect the take-out bags he was holding from the rain.

Coming to a halt next to the man, Harry held her umbrella higher up to cover his head as well as hers. It seemed useless considering the man was already sopping wet, but judging from the apparent relief that flashed over the man’s face, her efforts were not in vain. 

Dipping her head slightly in greeting, Harry said, “My Korean is...bad. But I...help?” 

The man regarded her with a guarded expression that confused Harry. It seemed as though the man assumed her to possess ulterior motives, and while Harry could imagine magical folk being wary of her, she didn’t expect the same from Muggles. Appearance-wise the man was much larger than herself and could overpower her quite easily, and yet here he stood with that overcautious expression. 

Sighing, Harry pushed the umbrella into his hand and stepped back. At his confused expression, she shrugged towards to the man, she said, “Keep it.” 

As she began to walk away from the man, he called out to her, “Wait!” 

Turning around to face the man, Harry couldn’t keep the amused smile off her face as she saw the dripping man struggling to hold both the bags and umbrella. He regarded her carefully for a moment before bowing, and with an embarrassed smile, he asked, “You'll help, please?” 

Appreciating the way he spoke slowly for her to understand, she shuffled over and grabbed half of the bags that he was carrying, falling into step beside him. 

“Thank you,” He says carefully, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Nodding slowly, Harry followed the man’s direction, ignoring the curious looks thrown her way. She wondered if perhaps it was because she was a foreigner, but she soon realized that the staring was focused on the man beside her. 

The man seemed quite unfazed by the attention until she asked, “You are important?” 

“No,” He responded bashfully, “I take care of important people.” 

Crinkling her nose, Harry made him repeat his answer slowly so that she could understand. When she finally grasped what he was trying to say, she could only frown at him. Harry nodded her head firmly in his direction and declared, “Then you are important.” 

The rest of their walk was in comfortable silence. When they finally reached the man's destination, he swapped the umbrella for the bags that Harry had been holding. He offered her a swift bow before he ducked out from under the umbrella. As he began to rush up the stairs, he turned back towards her and said, “Wait. I will be back.” 

Glancing around for any witnesses, Harry lowered her umbrella to cover herself before she cast a Hot Air charm to dry the damp clothing clinging uncomfortably to her skin. As she gave a sigh of relief, the building door opened to reveal the man. 

“Thank you for your help.” The man smiled, holding out a small container towards her. 

Slowly taking the box from his outstretched hand, Harry opened it to reveal a piece of cake. Licking her lips slightly, Harry snapped her head up to thank the man, only to realize that he had already gone back inside. And so, with a twirl of her umbrella, Harry set off towards the address Seung-Eun had scribbled on her forearm. 

-x-

“Sejin-nim has a girlfriend!” Jimin sang as he watched the woman walk away from his window.

He couldn’t see her clearly through the window, and it didn’t help that her umbrella hid her face from view, but he could tell she was a woman. As the woman disappeared from his line of sight, Jimin turned his attention back to the boys lounging around in the living room and said, “He gave her cake. His favourite cake.” 

“How cute,” Taehyung whispered, his eyes not straying from the video game he was playing with Jeongguk. Both men were picking at the containers of foods that now sat before them as they struggled to eat and play at the same time. 

“What’s this I hear about a girlfriend?” Yoongi demanded as he shuffled into the living room with a few containers of food in his hands. As he made his way over to the couch, he slapped the back of Jeongguk’s head. At the younger man’s yelp of protest, Yoongi said, “Pause your game and eat, you’re not animals.” 

“Yah,” Jeongguk protested as he paused the game, “Why did you only hit me?” 

“You were closer,” Yoongi admitted, falling down on the couch next to Jimin and offering the smaller man a curious look just as their manager returned, leaving a pool of water under him wherever he stood. 

“Sejin-nim, did you just give a woman cake?” Yoongi asked, trying to ignore the kissy faces that Jimin was making towards their manager. When Taehyung joined Jimin’s teasing, Yoongi raised a threatening hand, causing Jeongguk to duck his head. 

“Yes, but it’s not what you think. She helped me carry the food here, and I gave her the cake as a thank you.” Sejin explained, 

“Was she cute?” Taehyung asked, a boxy grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ducking to avoid Yoongi’s blow, he threw his head forward, only for it to slam into Jeongguk’s lowered head. The youngest gave a groan of disbelief as mumbled to himself, “I didn’t even do anything this time.” 

Sighing, Sejin shook his head, “What am I going to do with you children?” 

-x-

Harry could tell the exact moment she entered the area dominated by magical folk. She could feel the wary and uncertain glances thrown her way as she walked by. Ignoring the whispered words and the fingers being pointed her way, she came to a halt outside of the government building.  
Before she could enter, however, she found her path blocked by a uniformed man. He regarded her with thinly veiled disgust before he stated, “All foreigners are required to have valid identification.”

With the blandest of expressions, Harry slipped her hand out of her pocket to offer the man her identification. She didn’t miss the curious glance aimed at the scarred words on her wrist as he accepted the badge from her outstretched hands. Eyes trailing over the badge, his eyebrows rose and disappeared behind his dark bangs. His eyes darted between her youthful features and the badge in his hand before his foul demeanour changed entirely and he said in English, “ **Unspeakable Potter, you are far away from home.** ” 

When she made no move to respond, he handed the badge back to the Witch with a slow nod and stepped aside, allowing the woman to enter the building. Inside the building, the atmosphere was quite different. It was an older crowd, people who were unconcerned about anything besides their respective duties. As she rushed into the elevator that was being held open for her by a young boy, she closed her umbrella. 

Bowing her head slightly towards him as she entered, she noticed the way the boy shuffled uncertainly, his fingers pawing at the end of his sleeve. Something about him reminded Harry of herself in the fifth year before her trial. 

Before she could say anything to console the poor boy, the elevator came to a stop at her floor and she was all but forced out of the elevator by the impatient Wizard standing behind her. 

Straightening her shirt, she stalked down the hall, her eyes trailing over the multitude of signs hanging above her head. When she finally reached the room she was looking for, she took a deep breath before pushing through the door. 

The office was small and was crammed with drawers and bookshelves. The poor man sitting at the front desk looked exhausted and overworked. At her arrival, however, a large smile bloomed on his face as he made his way around the desk and said, “ **Unspeakable Potter, I’ve been expecting you.** ” 

Reaching over for the wrapped package on his desk, he held it out towards her and explained, “ **All the information we have about Death Chambers and Death can be found within these books. There’s not much, I’m afraid as our Ministry isn't too concerned with such things. I'm sure you know that you'll be needing properly spelled gear when reading these books because some do have a couple of tricky curses on them...old families, what can you do? As instructed, I’ve kept your request entirely to myself. It’s an honour to have an Unspeakable here. In my office, can you imagine? And you, Unspeakable Potter, it’s unreal!** ” 

Harry could only stare at the man, waiting for him to take a breath and allow her to speak. But the words kept slipping out of his mouth and Harry wondered if perhaps he was about ready to faint. She let out a sigh of relief when he finally paused to take a breath and assumed this would be her only opening. Taking the package from his outstretched hands, Harry glanced at the bronze nameplate that sat on his desk before saying, “ **Thank you kindly, Mr.Lee. The honour is all mine but I must be leaving!** ” 

-x-

“Namjoon, back again?” Seung-Eun asked pleasantly when he saw the familiar man walk through the door with a grin on his face.

Admittedly, the Muggle man had grown on him. His fascination with literature and great conversation skills reminded Seung-Eun of his old friends. And while he couldn't converse with the man about potions and spellwork, he could discuss literature and that would have to do. 

Slipping the gloves off of his hands, he threw them beside the books that Harry had brought back with her. While it wasn't his first choice of topics, Seung-Eun couldn't pass up the opportunity to read such old books. Even though he probably shouldn't have been touching them, Seung-Eun was quite accustomed to handling dark artifacts and had more than once been on the receiving end of some nasty curses, so, it didn't bother him too much anymore. He was only glancing through them at the moment anyway and would return them before Harry would notice them missing. 

Returning his attention to the Muggle, he ran his hands down his apron, smoothing out some wrinkles. In Namjoon's hands was a small stack of books, and when he noticed Seung-Eun’s questioning glance, he explained, “I saw Harry was trying to learn Korean, and I thought these could help her. I'm sure she's farther along now than some of these books, but I brought them just in case.” 

Accepting the books from the man, Seung-Eun glanced around the empty shop before humming, “Harry is upstairs, I’ll run up and give them to her.” 

Nodding, Namjoon watched as the taller man shuffled towards the door at the back of the shop. As he walked away, Namjoon glanced around at the bookshelves, uncertain as to where he should start today. 

It was then that a stack of books behind the counter caught his eye. They looked to be fairly old copies with very intricate covers. Reaching out, Namjoon grabbed one of the books, flipping it open to find that the text was entirely in Latin. Shrugging, he reached for the second book, only to discover that it too was in Latin. 

Trailing a hand over the delicate looking book, he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that suddenly cloaked the room. 

“ **Shit!** ” He exclaimed in English as he watched a blackness cover his hand. He dragged his fingers over the darkened flesh, only to have it vanish when he blinked. Glancing around the shop to see if anyone had seen what had happened, he realized that the shop was empty. 

As his gaze returned to the book, a sudden, sharp pain shot through his veins and his grip on the book tightened. 

With laboured breaths he used his free hand to try and wrestle the book out of his iron grip, the pain becoming unbearable the longer he clutched it. He grabbed one end of the book and pulled with all his might, clawing at the pages. 

As the spine of the book cracked under the pressure, the pain lessened considerably, and when the spine was torn clean off, Namjoon let out a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees, a section of the book clutched in either hand. Leaning his head against the counter, he could feel the sweat on his forehead. 

It was only when his breathing returned to normal that he realized what he had done, and when he heard the door in the back opening, he ran out of the shop with the book still in his hands, ignoring Seung-Eun who called after him. 

-x-

“I broke it by mistake and I couldn’t leave it there! So, I thought if I brought it home, we could fix it!” Namjoon explained, holding the two sections in his hands. He ground his teeth when the searing pain in his arm resurfaced.

“That looks like a really old book, hyung!” Jimin whispered awkwardly, “What if you just offer to replace it?” 

“I already considered that,” Yoongi declared from his spot on the couch. His laptop balanced on his legs, he tapped away furiously at the keys before throwing his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh,”It’s nowhere. It doesn’t exist.” 

Namjoon waved the two sections of the book in the air weakly, as though saying ‘of course it exists, it’s right here’. Snatching one of the sections out of his hand, Yoongi explained, “Then this is the only copy!” 

“We could glue it back together?” Hoseok suggested, eying the book with uncertainty. 

Taehyung only shrugged, “Or put it back and pretend you didn’t touch it?” 

“Or you could just apologize?” Jeongguk offered, before snapping his fingers and suggesting, “Or steal more books and make them think they got robbed?” 

His smile withered away quickly when he saw the disbelieving looks thrown his way from his friends. And with a whispered ‘Just throwing out some suggestions’, he ducked behind Hoseok who only patted his shoulder affectionately. 

Scoffing at some of the suggestions being thrown around, Jin declared, “There’s nothing we can do aside from return the book, apologize and see how they want to proceed. Who did you take it from anyways, Joon?” 

When Jin’s gaze settled on Namjoon, he found the younger man doubled over, his fingers digging into his right arm with such force that blood stained the white sleeve of his shirt. His right hand was still gripping onto his half of the old book with all his might. 

“Namjoon!” Jin cried, forcing everyone’s attention to their leader. There was a collective yelp of horror as Namjoon’s head snapped up to reveal the most anguished expression. Jimin who was seated closest to Namjoon reached out towards the older man. Before his hand could make contact, however, Namjoon let out a pained shriek as his body was hoisted into the air by an unseen assailant. 

The group could only watch in horror as the man was suspended in the air, and Yoongi, who had been inspecting the other half of the book, dropped it as though it had burned him. 

“What are you all sitting there for?” He demanded, leaping up from his seat, “We have to help him.” 

It was Taehyung who demanded fearfully, “How?” 

A feeling of dread blanketed the room. The men wanted so desperately to help their friend but didn’t know how. The feeling of total helplessness suffocated the room. Before any suggestions could be tossed around, the front door was blasted open. 

The first person to enter was Sejin, who was shocked still when his eyes settled on the boy hovering in the air with his fingers all but buried in his own wrist. 

Behind him was a man that Yoongi recognized, the man from the coffee shop. And if that was Seung-Eun, the shorter woman behind him must have been Harry. 

While the woman was the smallest of the three, she had an air of authority that demanded submission. The scars littering her body and the strange black armour she wore made her look terribly intimidating. 

Seung-Eun leapt towards the discarded half of the book before he turned his stormy eyes towards Harry and declared, “We need him to stop before he rips his own arm off. As long as he’s conscious, he won’t stop.” His fear had caused him to speak quickly in Korean and he realized that the woman might not understand him. However, it seemed that even if she could not understand his words, she understood his tone of voice very well. It was all it took for Harry to point the stick in her hands towards Namjoon and snap her wrist. 

A bright light shot out from the stick and hit Namjoon in the chest, propelling him backwards. The speed at which his body was flying backwards worried the men and Hoseok threw his arm out in an attempt to grab the man as he flew by, only to miss him by a hairbreadth. Before his body could hit the wall, another bright light hit him, slowing his descent. With a loud popping sound, the woman disappeared from her position, only to reappear behind Namjoon, helping lower his body to the ground. 

Seung-Eun ran towards the two, wrestling the book away from Namjoon’s iron grip as the woman dragged the strange stick down Namjoon’s bloodied wrist mumbling some manner of gibberish. Whatever she was doing seemed to be working because the wounds on his arm appeared to be stitching themselves back together. 

When Namjoon’s breathing returned to normal, it was Jimin that gathered his wits first and pointing a thin finger at the two intruders, he demanded, ‘“What did you do to him?” 

Yoongi could see the way the woman had laid Namjoon’s head on her lap, and the way her fingers were gently brushing strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead as she whispered something in a foreign language. 

And as Jimin began to leap towards them, thin fingers wound around his forearm, stilling him. Glancing at the woman from around Jimin, Yoongi asked, “ **Harry, I assume?** ” 

At the woman’s nod, he said, “ **Thank you for saving him.** ” 

“He isn’t safe yet,” Seung-Eun hissed, his stormy eyes finally straying from the book that he had been inspecting. Glaring at the men with immense hostility, he snarled, “He’s lucky he’s still alive. How stupid could you possibly….do you have any idea what you’ve just unleashed?” 

The man looked ready to burn the building down with everyone inside, and the air around him seemed to crackle with some unseen force. It was such an intimidating sight that Hoseok, who was standing closest to two strangers was pulled back by Taehyung and Jeongguk fearfully. Seung-Eun’s anger began to simmer down when Harry gripped his arm and demanded in a tone of authority, “ **What was locked in the book, Seung-Eun? What did they unleash?** ” 

“Our demise,” Seung-Eun whispered, his face devoid of emotion. 

-x-

When Harry first dove into his mind, she found herself in a dark room, with no doors or windows. A small lamp sat in the corner flickering ominously. The room was small, suffocating, and a constant feeling of dread saturated the air.

Namjoon sat in a corner that was untouched by the flickering light of the lamp. His tall body curled into itself, making the man appear small as he rocked back and forth. 

“Kim Namjoon,” Harry whispered, not approaching the man who seemed lost in his own mind. Her words were soft as she demanded, “Do you know who I am?” 

The man stopped rocking at her question and brown eyes turned away from the floor and towards the woman standing in the middle of the room. His eyes scanned the intimidating attire warily before his gaze settled on familiar features. In the depths of his mind, he could recall those lips tugging up into a teasing smile. 

“ **I didn’t mean to break the book, Harry.** ” Namjoon insisted, his eyes darting around the room fearfully as though waiting to be ambushed. 

Slowly inching towards him, Harry hummed sweetly, “ **It’s ok, Dongseong.** ” 

“ **No, it’s not!** ” Namjoon declared, shaking his head angrily, “ **I’m going to die, Harry. I saw it! It’s going to kill me! It’s going to kill them! It’s all my fault.** ” 

Reaching out her hands, Harry cupped Namjoon’s face in her hands and said, “ **Namjoon, I can’t protect you in here, but I can protect you out there. It’s my job, I help people. And I can help you. But for me to be able to help you, you need to get out of this room. Now, tell me where the door is?** ” 

“ **There is none.** ” Namjoon whimpered, gesturing around the room. Harry, however, seemed unfazed by their predicament and shook her head, “ **No, Namjoon. There is a door. Where is it?** ” 

“ **There is no door!** ” Namjoon hissed, grabbing onto Harry’s arms roughly. For a moment, Harry assumed he would shove her away, however, he only pulled her close to him and buried his head into her neck and whispered, “ **Harry, I don’t want to die.** ” 

Thin fingers brushed his hair soothingly, and Harry whispered in his ear, “ **You are not going to die. We are going to fix this. And I may not know your friends, but if they are anything like mine, they will help you.** ” 

“ **I love them, Harry,** ” He admitted into her neck, his tears slipping down his face. 

“ **Take me to them, Namjoon.** ” Harry insisted, “ **Where’s the door?** ” 

“ **I told you, there is no-** ” Namjoon lifted his head slightly, settling his chin on her shoulder as he stared at the once empty space behind her. Raising a hand to wipe his tears, he let out a dry laugh, “There’s a door, Harry.” 

The moment the words slipped past his lips, Harry was forcibly pushed out of his mind. As she was thrown out, she could see the dark walls crumbling around him. And moments after her eyes snapped open, Namjoon’s did as well. 

For a moment, all you could hear was in laboured breathing, until an angry voice demanded, "What the hell is going on?


	3. Magic Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have different reactions to Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, English is in bold. I'll be phasing it out in the next few chapters.

“So, you’re witches?” Yoongi asked finally, his wary gaze settled on Seung-Eun, specifically on the book in his lap with a look of distaste.

Scoffing, Seung-Eun shrugged, “I am a Wizard.” 

“And you do magic tricks?” Yoongi asked with a dark expression on his face as he added, “Like that thing that just happened? It’s funny because I didn’t see you helping and instead you’re acting as if the worst part of this entire situation is the damaged book and not the person!” 

A look of pure loathing darkened the Wizard’s eyes as he said, “Most Wizards need wands to focus their magic like the one Harry has. I don’t have one and had I tried to do anything, there was a high probability of it harming you. As for that book, it’s worth more than any of our lives! I’m not here to help you, I’m here to help her. Not that it matters, you won’t remember a thing once we erase your memories.” 

“We don’t want our memories erased!” Taehyung exclaimed after hearing Seung-Eun’s statement. He had leapt up upon hearing the man suggest so calmly to mess with their heads with a dark glare on his face as he regarded the man with poorly concealed anger. 

Before he could say anything more, Seung-Eun’s dark snicker seized his attention and at that moment Taehyung couldn’t see how Namjoon was friends with such a person. Seung-Eun looked like a proper young man with sleek black hair styled back away from his face and stormy gray eyes. He had haughty good looks and condescending air to him that Taehyung immediately disliked. Seung-Eun reminded him of the snotty rich kids in school who would pick on everyone in their way. 

“When we’re done with this, you’ll be begging us to erase your memories.” Seung-Eun declared, his gloved hands stroking the book in his lap carefully. He didn’t even care to look up at the group when he spoke, and instead, he trailed his finger over the block of text he was attempting to decode. 

“Seung-Eun,” Harry said, her tone firm as she ordered, “ **Enough.** ” 

Scoffing, Seung-Eun insisted, “Look at what they’ve done! The Ministry would thank us if we tied up the loose ends.” 

“ **No!** ” Harry said with a scowl on her face, “ **I don’t answer to your Ministry and I certainly don’t answer to you. You are as much to blame for this as they are. You stole my possessions even when you were aware of the dangers. You will behave or you will go home.** ” 

The man frowned at her words, and Taehyung assumed from the stormy expression on his face that he was going to erupt in a bout of anger. But to his shock, the man’s angered expression was quickly replaced by a most pleasant smile that brightened his face immediately as he hummed, “Yes, Noona.” 

He had gone from threatening to unassumingly friendly in such a short span of time that it unsettled the men. At that moment, Taehyung decided that Kim Seung-Eun was a complicated man who should ideally be avoided at all costs. 

“Now! Nobody is getting their memories erased. Our priority is protecting you until we can capture this…” Harry’s words trailed off, and she looked over the couch at Seung-Eun curiously. 

“Mul gwishin.” Seung-Eun offered helpfully, smiling up at his Noona. 

“And how do we know you didn’t do all this to get close to us?” Yoongi asked cautiously when he noticed how close Namjoon was seating to the Witch. 

Taehyung wondered the same thing for a moment until he saw the uncertain expression on the woman’s face. Her eyes darted around the room slowly as though attempting to see if she recognized any of them. When her eyes settled on him, Taehyung felt his mouth go dry. This was the first time she had met his gaze and something about her unsettled him. 

“You’re quite a vain lot, aren’t you?” Harry asked after a moment, her eyes trailing over them. 

“Harry doesn’t know who we are,” Namjoon insisted, throwing his arm over the woman’s shoulder to gain her attention as he explained, “We’re idols. You know, singing, dancing, all that.” 

He then proceeded to go around the room, introducing Harry to everyone in the room. Taehyung noticed the way Harry's eyes seemed to grasp onto specific features to associate with the names Namjoon was quickly spitting out. 

“Ah, I understand,” Harry said after a moment, but judging from her expression, she didn’t understand. She seemed to mull over this new information for a moment before she frowned, “ **I can’t protect you while you’re on television. If something happens to expose magic to the general public, the Ministry here will have your heads. We’ll have to rely on charms and runes to protect you while on camera.** ” 

“How can you protect us? It’s not like you can stay in the dorm.” Jimin pointed out, “It’s against the rules and an invasion of privacy.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Namjoon joked weakly from his spot closest to the Witch, “I’d rather room with Harry if the alternative is being murdered.” 

“Charming,” Harry grumbled, a frown on her face when she said, “Nice to know you appreciate my company.” 

Slapping his arm away from her shoulder, she angled her body away from the man who was fumbling over his apology. Once again Taehyung couldn’t help but find their camaraderie strange. Appearance-wise, Harry was intimidating. What she lacked in her size, she made up tenfold with the scars littering her body. She had a mane of dark hair and eyes so green they looked wicked. Her face was usually blank and serious, but when she spoke to Namjoon or Seung-Eun, it softened considerably. Her expression reminded Taehyung of the look his mother would adopt whenever he did something stupid to get her attention, it was a look of fondness. It annoyed him that his roommate and his best friend failed to mention her. Namjoon had always told them about his friends, but in the months that he had known Harry and Seung-Eun, he had never mentioned them once. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that the reason for it was because he wanted to keep this these friends to himself. 

Though Taehyung could admit that he would have quite preferred not being involved with all this magical nonsense. 

“ **Can you show...good magic?** ” Hobi asked, leaning towards Harry hesitantly. It seemed that Namjoon’s familiarity with the Witch eased his nerves slightly. He could also tell that the woman seemed uncomfortable, her rigid posture betrayed her. But Taehyung couldn’t understand why Hobi was even bothering with the woman. 

His efforts were rewarded with a sweet smile as the woman pulled her wand free from the holster on her wrist. She twirled the stick in her hands for a moment as she pondered on what spell to demonstrate. He assumed that she didn’t want any spell which would target the men. She didn’t want them to become any more wary of her, it would make trusting her a difficult thing for them. 

Raising her wand in the air, she hummed, “Expecto Patronum” 

As a deer leapt from her wand, accompanied by a silvery mist, the group let out a collective yelp of surprise. The deer danced around the room, and a peaceful warmth blanketed the room. Then it raised his head and slid towards Namjoon. Butting his head against the man’s shoulder in an effort to comfort him. 

“ **You’re smothering him, Prongs!** ” Harry chided, waving her wrist to make the deer leave him alone. The animal lifted its head and offered the Witch a withering look because disappearing. 

****-x-** **

****  
****  


Jeongguk noticed how his friends watched the Witch’s demonstrations eagerly, their previous wariness all but forgotten when presented with the brighter side of magic. Unlike his friends, Jeongguk could see what Harry was trying to do, and could see that his friends were responding well to her efforts. Even Sejin who had previously been standing by the door panicking had shuffled closer to view the feats.

He thought he was entirely unnoticed until Seung-Eun cleared his throat. “You’ve been quiet, but also entirely unimpressed,” Seung-Eun pointed out, his head tilted to the side as he regarded the youngest in the room with an impenetrable gaze. 

Jeongguk shuffled under the older man’s gaze before he whispered, “Junghyun- my brother, he has magic.” 

His statement was met with shock. While the hyung line seemed only startled by his revelation, Jeongguk could see the looks of betrayal on Jimin and Taehyung’s faces. He wanted to defend himself, explain that it wasn’t his secret to tell, but no words came out of his parted lips. 

“What do you know?” Seung-Eun asked, coming to stand before him and effectively blocking his view. 

“ **Um...I know about you,** ” He said first, pointing towards Harry with a small blush on his face. Jeongguk expected the Witch to preen at his statement. After all, she had done something that he couldn’t imagine anyone doing. She had cheated death and defeated a Dark Lord, stories of her victories were brilliant and Jeongguk had loved them as a child. Harry didn’t preen though, she did the exact opposite and shrunk back into the couch as though she wanted the couch to swallow her up. 

Realizing that the attention bothered her, Jeongguk hastily continued, “I know about schools and spells. Hyung used to tell me all the time when we were kids but we don’t talk anymore...about that. He works for the Ministry now.” 

“Good,” Harry said, “It makes our job easier when there’s someone involved who is slightly knowledgeable about Magic.” 

-x-

From his spot by the door, Jin was certain he would not be noticed by the two individuals standing by the side of the building. He had followed Harry’s departure, hoping to speak with her alone for a moment. He was surprised when he found Namjoon waiting for her, and had quickly ducked behind the wall. This wasn’t a conversation he was meant to hear, and yet his body refused to move. 

“ **I understand why you didn’t tell me,** ” Namjoon finally said, his gaze not straying from the skyline. He seemed to be deep in thought, and before Harry could question him, he asked, “ **Would they care if we died, the Ministry here?** ” 

Harry wanted to reassure him that their Ministry of Magic would care if they died, she desperately wanted to believe it to be true. But she knew that the lives of a few muggles were meaningless to the Wizarding community so long as the deaths could not be linked to anybody of importance. 

Harry considered lying to him, but the following words slipped out of her mouth against her will, “ **No, but I do.** ” 

Tugging his lower lip into his mouth, Namjoon leaned his head back, his eyes watching the sun set behind the skyline. He parted his mouth once, before snapping it shut and glancing down at his unmarred wrist. He parted his mouth a second time, before snapping it shut and tugging the stained sleeve of his shirt down to cover his arm. And then he parted his mouth a third time and asked, “Is that enough?” 

“ **Yes.** ” Harry declared with certainty. 

-x-

“Jeongguk,” Harry greeted with disapproval colouring her tone, “You should not be here alone.” 

The young man shuffled awkwardly under her gaze as he glanced at the closed sign on the shop behind them. When the Witch noticed the direction of his gaze, she explained, “I’ve had to close the shop so that I could focus on you lot.” 

“Sorry,” Jeongguk said quickly, before frowning down at his feet. He was still in the clothes he had been dancing in for the past few hours and was certain his scent was far from pleasant. He assumed he looked like quite the mess and felt uncomfortable standing next to Harry when she was dressed so well. Shuffling his feet, he said, “I wanted to speak with you in private.” 

Regarding him carefully, Harry spun on her heel and opened the door to the cafe. With a swift tilt of the head, she guided the man into the shop and towards one of the couches in the corner. Looking around the shop as the Witch poured some beverage into two mugs he asked, “ **The colour scheme...Hogwarts?** ” 

Tapping the spoon in her hand against the rim of the mug, Harry hummed, “Well done! You know more than I expected.” 

“I was jealous of my brother,” Jeongguk admitted easily, his eyes watching her intently as he confided in her, “Magic has already strained my relationship with my brother once, I don’t want it to strain my relationship with my new ones as well.” 

Accepting the mug from her outstretched hands, he nodded in thanks. Sipping the warm tea, he savoured the flavour for a moment before he continued, “Sejin’s only concern is keeping us safe and whether the solution includes you or not is irrelevant to him. Namjoon trusts you wholeheartedly. Yoongi believes his friendship with you is making him blind to the dangerous situation we are in. Hobi trusts you because Namjoon knows you. Jin had decided to reserve his judgement until he gets to know you. Taehyung doesn’t trust you because he blames this situation on your friend. And Jimin doesn’t trust you because he is afraid.” 

“ **And yourself?** ” Harry asked, not betraying a single emotion as she sipped her tea. 

Instead of answering her question, he asked, “What did you deduce about the Mul gwishin?” 

Placing the cup onto the coaster on the table, Harry said, “The lore depicts them as some manner of water ghost. A vengeful spirit who haunts bodies of water, specifically the places they were drowned.” 

“And?” Jeongguk asked, urging her to continue. 

“Seung-Eun believes that an influential family tried to hide a murder by trapping the spirit of the victim in the book. In hopes that no one would ever release it, they cursed the book. Judging from the dialect used, Seung-Eun speculates that the creature has been trapped in there for many centuries, which is a problem.” 

“Creature?” He asked with an uncertain lilt to his voice. 

“It is not human. It might have been human once, but not anymore,” Harry shook her head, “This thing, it’s gone mad. It has no sanity, and its only goal is to destroy everything in its wake. I was called into the Ministry this morning, some important people were found murdered, but it’s odd. The crime scene looked like it was wrecked by an Obscurial, not a vengeful spirit. This...Mul gwishin, its presence is overwhelming. Its magic is foul and tainted and it is very angry.” 

“What is an obscurial?” Jeongguk asked, leaning forward in his chair eagerly before he shook his head and demanded, “Wait! This thing...it’s killed someone?” 

Harry could see the fear in the man’s eyes, and it seemed that he was only just understanding that dire consequences a single mistake could lead to. Wringing his hands in his lap, his gaze fell to the empty mug sitting before him. 

When Harry snapped her fingers, Jeongguk flinched in his seat as his gaze snapped to hers. She only smiled politely and gestured down the mug sitting before him, now filled to the brim with a different beverage than before. Taking a tentative sip from the mug, he swished the liquid around in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it. Even with the smallest sip, Jeongguk could feel a sense of calm fall over him. He wasn’t even aware of how stiff he had been until he felt his body relax. Immediately his gaze darted to the Witch sitting before him. 

“ **Do you still envy your brother?** ” Harry asked, her voice adopting a more serious tone. He knew the answer she wanted to hear, it was glaringly obvious. But he couldn’t help but wince towards her and mumble, “Every single day.” 

-x-

“This is definitely the address!” Jimin insisted, glancing back at Sejin and Hobi who were standing behind him with their hands in their pockets and worried expressions on their faces. 

“We should knock,” Sejin reasoned, attempted to calm the frantic man who was mumbling something back their maknae being kidnapped and him being the only one responding appropriately to the threat. 

It seemed that Sejin suggestion had fallen on deaf ears and before Hobi could grab onto Jimin’s arm, he had already pushed his way through the door whilst screaming, “Let go of our maknae!” 

His statement was quickly followed by numerous apologies from his companions, whose faces were burning with embarrassment as they followed the man inside. 

“Hyung!” Jeongguk cried from his spot across from the Witch, cradling a mug in his hands. Judging from the angry expression on his face, Jimin could tell that he had miscalculated. 

As a matter of fact, the only one who seemed unbothered by his actions was the Witch, who was leaning back against the couch, watching the display with an amused expression on her face. 

“ **He’s all yours,** ” Harry hummed, waving her hand in the air dismissively before her gaze settled on Jeongguk and she asked, “You got what you came here for then?” 

Her challenging gaze was not missed by the men still crowding around the door of the shop. And when Sejin opened his mouth to reprimand the youngest man for leaving unattended, Jimin spoke up with a shocked yelp, “You came here by yourself?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry for worrying you. I needed to speak with Noona.” Jeongguk apologized before his gaze returned to Harry and he responded to her question with a determined look on his face, “I did get what I came here for. Tenfold. Please keep me updated, Noona.” 

Bowing towards the older woman, he held out the napkin he had scribbled his number on towards the woman. Before Harry could grasp it, however, the napkin was plucked from his hands by Hobi who quickly scribbled two additional numbers on the napkin as well. “There! Now you have Namjoon and my number as well.” Hobi grinned, “You should message Namjoon lots when we are away on tour with updates so he doesn’t get worried! He trusts Seung-Eun-ssi, but he would be much more comfortable if he heard from you!” 

“Unfortunately, I cannot accept this.” Harry hummed, forcing the napkin back into the hands of a confused Hobi. The man’s eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion and an uncertain frown tugged at his lips. 

“So much for protecting us,” Jimin scoffed from his position by the door. He opened his mouth to undoubtedly spit some foul words but was quickly silenced when his manager’s hand curled around his shoulder in warning. 

“I’m certain Harry-ssi has a good reason.” Sejin insisted, gazing at the woman for confirmation. 

Harry smiled towards the eldest in the room with a nod, “I’m rubbish with phones. I didn’t have them when I was younger and can’t keep one without destroying it in a matter of days. Rest assured, I will be keeping you updated. And I promise that I will do everything possible to ease Namjoon’s troubled mind.” 

-x-

“Why are you so intent on disobeying the rules set out for your safety?” 

The hissed words sliced through the silence of the night like a knife, startling Taehyung, who lost his grip on the leash in his hand. His hands flew to his jacket covered chest, trying to calm his pounding heart. 

“Forgive me if you seem to be the most dangerous thing I’ve encountered so far!” Taehyung snapped with distaste, his words muffled by the dark mask covering his face. He made no move to lower it as he waved his finger in the air while arguing, “This is the last day I have before we leave for the tour. How can you be so heartless, don’t you understand I won’t get to see Yeontan for so long!” 

Seung-Eun glanced knelt down, holding his hand out towards the dog who watched him with a guarded expression. Snapping his fingers in an inviting gesture, and the dog shuffled towards him slowly. And Taehyung could only watch with a devastated expression as the traitor licked the man’s hand. 

“Good dog.” Seung-Eun hummed, patting Yeontan’s head before rising and looking at Taehyung with an expression frequently directed at misbehaving children. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he declared, “If you insist on this ridiculous thing, I will accompany you.” Scoffing, Taehyung shook his head and demanded, “Shouldn't you be in the dorms, protecting everyone?” 

The sarcasm that dripped from the word ‘protecting’ ruffled Seung-Eun, but with his ever polite expression on his face, he said, “That place has so many wards and charms up that it would take something very powerful to break in. And in such an instance both myself and Harry would be notified immediately.” 

Tugging the zipper of his jacket down, he pulled a pendant out from under his shirt and held it under the light of the streetlamp. The golden pendant was covered with strange symbols that seemed to glow under the light. 

As Seung-Eun began to slip the pendant back under his shirt, Yeontan began to snarl into the darkness, his fur standing on end as he stood protectively in front of his owner. Taehyung knelt down, picking the small dog up and holding him close as he demanded, “What is it, Yeontan?” 

“Taehyung,” Seung-Eun called, and the harshness in his voice made Taehyung look up at the man with an uncertain expression. The older man’s eyes had adopted the stormy look they had when he was angry, and Taehyung took a subconscious step away from him. 

And then the streetlamp before them flickered ominously before shattering above their heads. Before Taehyung could react, he was pulled harshly towards the Wizard. Taehyung could only watch fearfully as a pale blue film seemed to hover overhead. As the shards hit the film, they seemed to break apart into dust. 

All the while, Yeontan buried his claws into Taehyung’s jacket, growling threateningly into the darkness. Following the dog’s line of sight, Taehyung could make out a silhouette in the surrounding darkness and let out a fearful shriek. 

“Do something!” Taehyung shrieked, gripping onto Seung-Eun’s jacket, his hatred towards the man momentarily forgotten in the face of death. 

“I don’t have a wand. I can’t control my magic, boy!” Seung-Eun said, his eyes darting around the park slowly, “That spell took a lot out of me. You just had to walk the dog!” 

Too afraid to react, Taehyung looked up at the man with teary eyes as he clutched Yeontan close to his chest and pleaded desperately, “Please!” 

Sighing, Seung-Eun pushed the younger man away from him harshly, causing him to tumble back onto the ground. Taehyung could only watch as Seung-Eun threw his arms out, the air around him seemed the crackle with some unseen energy. 

The silhouette seemed clearer now, resembling a woman. Her wet hair and damp clothes clung to her small form and she seemed unaffected by the winter air. In the darkness, Taehyung couldn’t see her features properly, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that hung in the air. And the longer he looked at her, Taehyung found it more difficult to breathe. His hands clawed at 

his mask as he struggled to force air into his unwilling lungs. 

He could see Seung-Eun hiss something but he couldn’t understand the words the man was snarling. He did notice the bright lights that illuminated the once dark street. Taehyung didn’t care though, because the angrier Seung-Eun got, the easier it got for him to breathe. When he could finally feel his breathing return to normal, Taehyung forced himself to rise. Shuffling behind Seung-Eun, he was shocked to see that the demon seemed unaffected by the spells being thrown its way. Taehyung was startled because considering the anger on Seung-Eun face, the magic was certainly foul. 

And then, it lifted a frail hand and snapped its wrist. The action was small, but it caused Seung-Eun to freeze and Taehyung could only watch fearfully as the man’s body stiffened uncomfortably. 

“ **Sorry, but these blokes are mine.** ” A soft voice broke hummed from behind Taehyung. Before he could even react, A hand reached out and gripped the back of Seung-Eun’s shirt while a second hand curled around his shoulder and then the world fell on from under his feet. An uncomfortable feeling accompanied their descent and Taehyung felt sick. 

His eyes squeezed shut and he clutched Yeontan close to him as he attempted to fight down the bile rising in his throat. When his teary eyes finally opened, he was greeted with the faces of his worried friends and he flung his body towards them, craving the feeling of security they provided. 

“It’s not just a Mul gwishin, it’s a Witch,” Seung-Eun coughed out as he looked at the woman who was standing with her back to the group. 

Taehyung couldn’t hide his despair when he noticed how drained the man looked. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead and his skin was a sickly pale shade. His hands were an angry red and his fingers were twitching uncontrollably. 

“No,” Harry said, her voice angry as she declared, “It’s an Obscurial.”


End file.
